Neverwhere iPod Drabble
by lifeinthemacro
Summary: And iPod Drabble done on Neverwhere :  Please enjoy - I like to think it's alright ;D


**A/N – I saw somebody do this, and figured it would be fun to do one about Neverwhere – London Below and the shady characters who inhabit it. Please enjoy!**

**For those of you who don't know the basic rules for these drabble fics, here's a rundown;**

**Get your iPod (or similar MP3 player) and set it for shuffle (or, again, its non-iPod equivalent). Listen to the first ten, or fifteen, or whatever songs, and write a drabble relating to each song (can be anything related. Title and lyrics are good bases). It can be canonical, AU, crossover...whatever you want. For an added challenge, you can make yourself only write the drabble while the song is playing. It's fun.**

_1 Song: We Are Golden – Mika_

The Marquis looked at the figurine on the stall. He had to admit, the Floating Market wasn't quite its usual standard tonight. "Are you sure this is real gold?" he asked, a sceptical look in his eye.

"Aye. 'Course it is, sir. Wouldn't be selling it otherwise, would I?" replied the shopkeeper. He was a large, bald man, with a thick beard. It gave the Marquis pleasure to thick about how it should really be the other way round.

The Marquis snorted. "Well," he murmured, picking up the small figurine. It was a small tortoise, with intricate markings on its shell that fit neatly in the palm of his hand.

"He's pretty, ain't he?" the shopkeeper said.

"She. It's – it's a she…" the Marquis trailed off. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small vase; the kind used for a single flower. "Will you take this?"

The shopkeeper took the vase off him. "This'll do fine," he said. "Thank you for your business,"

_2 Song: The Traveling Song – Will._

"So what's the weather like?" Door said.

Richard looked up. "The weather?"

"Yes. In London Above," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Um. It's hot most of the year – it rains a lot too. Why?"

Door shrugged. "I just wondered," she said with a sigh.

"You miss it?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Sometimes," Richard admitted.

_3 Song: Paper Gangsta – Lady Gaga_

Mr Vandemar looked furtively around him. Nobody there – good. He retreated into a low-ceilinged room and shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. The room was small, and had an assortment of shapes, hidden by sheets that had once been dazzling white, but now were a dull brownish-grey, with the occasional patch of mould.

He strode to one of them and pulled off the sheet and an easel with a half-done painting was revealed. It wasn't clear what it was, but it had obviously had a lot of effort put into it.

This was Mr Vandemar's biggest secret. He loved painting – everything about it. The smell of the paint, the feel of the brushes, the platform it gave his emotions. He crossed the room to a table with pots of paint with brushes sticking out of them and dragged it over to the easel, to carry on with it.

But then he heard a noise. The faint sound of his name being called. Mr Vandemar cursed under his breath and reset the room to how it had been when he entered.

He slipped out, and went to find out why Mr Croup had been calling him.

_4 Song: Grey – Yellowcard_

Gary stared out of his window, watching the raindrops race each other to the bottom. Was this really what his life had come to? He had to get a proper life – ever since Richard had left his life, he felt empty; unfulfilled. As if he had considerably less to do, or think about. Even the things he used to enjoy, like going out with his mates, seemed less exciting.

As he sighed, the rain started to ease off. Maybe life wasn't so bad.

_5 Song: Hand It Over – Alesha Dixon_

Ever since the Marquis's brush with death, he'd been more careful. He didn't think that he'd get another shot at being resurrected and, honestly, he didn't want it. It had been painful and he hadn't liked giving somebody else, albeit somebody he trusted, so much power him. He was very much his own man, and he intended to keep it that way.

_6 Song: Blink – Chameleon Circuit_

For Richard, sometimes it was hard to figure out what was reality and what wasn't. After his initial adventures in London Below, he often wondered if he was dreaming. He'd be scared – terrified, even – to go to sleep, in case he woke up in his bed back in London Above. Eventually, the feeling abated and he was pretty certain that this was real, but one could never be sure.

_7 Song: My Immortal – Evanescence_

Islington sat in his room. Yes, he was an angel who had been alive centuries ago, but he got lonely too. He'd never been able to supress the feeling of pain when he realised how long he might have to wait before meeting another person. When Mr Croup and Mr Vandemar came into his life, he had to calm himself down – he had a tendency to become excitable.

He had asked them to sit down – not there, please, there – and he'd told them everything he wanted them to do. But he couldn't stop himself feeling the desperation that he did for love nor money – not that the latter would have helped.

_8 Song: Collect Call – Metric_

The day that Door decided she loved Richard was an odd one. He hadn't done anything specifically endearing or heroic, but he'd got her to dance. He'd found an old record player at the floating market, and managed to get a couple of vinyl's thrown in. Door had never really liked dancing – she'd never had a good enough reason to practice.

"Door!" he'd cried out when he got the record player working. "Look! Isn't this cool?"

She'd smiled and nodded, and told him yes, it was cool.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, putting on a Beatles track.

"No," she said, blushing. He grabbed her hand.

"No isn't an answer I'll accept," He smiled.

_9 Song: Said It All – Take That_

Hunter hated silence. She always had. But in her line of work, having a scary but silent aura was immeasurably helpful. It made her look the part and helped her act the part. But she couldn't stand it – it reminded her of when she was younger and her parents would lock her in the cupboard under the stairs and go out. Until they did that, she hadn't known the meaning of silence.

Her childhood had been filled with silence – and when she died, that was all she could hear and think about.

_10 Song: Phoenix – The Butterfly Effect_

Richard looked at Door, unsure of why she was crying. It had been happening more frequently recently – she'd weep for no obviously apparent reason. He couldn't take it anymore.

He sat down next to her, and draped his arm across her shoulders. "What's up?" he asked gently.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She coughed a couple of times and looked up at him. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I just feel so… Lost," she buried her face in her hands.

Richard tipped her chin so she looked at him. "I'll always be here for you," he said, taking her hand in his. "Always,"

**So there we have it! Enjoy, and review please :3 I enjoy knowing that my work is appreciated 3**

**Rhi**


End file.
